


Even In Darkness There Is Light

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking, fluff likely later to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Will was kidnapped and put into the omega market. He was frightened and feeling horrible until he meets his new alpha: an oddly handsome and young man by the name of Dipper Gleeful.





	1. I Guess It's Not.. Completely Bad

Will woke up in a room with very dim lighting. He tried to move but his hands and feet were bound with rope. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was going to the store to pick up a few things.

Suddenly the strong scent of many alphas washed over him, making him whimper and want to get away even more.

A door opened, Will could see the silhouettes of three people. They walked into the dark room, flipping on a light switch. As they moved closer to Will, there strong scent surrounded him. God, he had never been around these many alphas alone before.

“W-What're you going to do to me?” Will wanted his voice to come out louder, but he was too scared. Besides he already knew what they were going to do. Kidnap him and keep him as a slave. The very thought made tears trickle down his face.

“Aw! Look at em! He's frightened to death!” The man in the middle said, elbowing one of the others. “So scared he's shakin!”

The man on the left was smirking, eyeing up Will as he was food. “People are gonna pay big bucks for an unmated omega like you. It's almost too bad actually, I would kill to mate you myself.”

Will cringed and tried to scoot as far away from the men as possible. But when your limbs are bound, it's hard to move. Whimpering softly, he directed his gaze to the floor.

The the man on the right grabbed Will roughlh by the elbow, causing him squeak out. “C'mon, it's biddin’ time, cutie.”

“N-No please!” Will protested, but he was dragged out from the room and onto a large stage with other frightened looking omegas. The air was thick with the smell of fear from omegas, and the dominating smell of alphas.

God, why did this have to happen? It wasn't right for omegas to be treated this way! Will wanted to be back home with the safety of his brother. His puffy, red eyes scanned the crowd of alphas. Most of them were older. Will didn't want to be sold to anyone, especially some old pervert.

Suddenly a well dressed alpha came on to the stage and pushed Will towards the other omegas on stage. All of them let out scared yelps. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen!” The alpha boomed, it was clear that he was the one running this show. “Thank you all for coming! We have a very nice selection of omegas for you to choose from this evening!”

The alpha went over to the scared group of omegas. They cowered as he approached. He grabbed a random, female by the arm and brought her centerstage with him. “Now what's your name?” He asked the female, tears were streaming down her face. Will felt bad for her, but at least he wasn't the one being sold first.

“E-Emma..” The female muttered, she was clearly shaking. Her eyes darted out over the hungry looking crowd of alphas.

“Emma!” Repeated the alpha in charge. “Well Emma here has only been scented, not mated. She was only scented by an omega. Now why don't we start the bidding at an even thousand dollars! Can I get a thousand dollars?!”

Will watched Emma and a few more other omegas be auctioned off before he was finally picked from the group and brought to the middle of the stage. “And what might your name be? Why, you're the cutest one so far tonight.”

Will’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He was disgusted how everyone kept calling him cute. “I-I'm Will.” He muttered and tried standing up straight, but the smell of alpha had gotten stronger once he was on stage. The smell made his insides churn and his body shake.

“Will! Well, Will here is willing to do whatever his new owner commands of him. Will is un-mated and unscented. Can we start the bidding at $1500 for this gem?”

Will looked at everyone who placed a bid on him. He was surprised at how high people were bidding for him. It got up to $5000 between two people: a ragged old woman and a.. handsome man, no older than Will himself; maybe 20; he couldn’t really tell from how dimly lit the audience was.

The final bid was $6600, Will was relieved to see that the old woman didn't win. He shivered at the thought of what she would do to him.

Will was pushed backstage and waited for the man to come back and pay for him. It was only a few minutes before Will saw the man who had bought him. He was handsome with dark cyan eyes, curly hazel locks, and a black dress shirt with a navy blue vest and a black bolo tie with a dark blue gem. He watched the man hand some alpha the money.

The alpha’s eyes scanned Will and he nodded, apparently happy with his purchase. My name is Dipper Gleeful, it is nice to meet you William.” Dipper took Will’s hand and started to lead him to an exit. “Come along.”

Will’s face heated with the sudden hand holding, but he followed Dipper all the same. “I-It’s nice to meet you too..” He muttered quietly. At least Dipper wasn’t being forceful or mean..

Dipper lead Will to a slim, sleek car and asked him to get in the passenger seat; Will did as he was asked.

Once they both were in the car, Dipper started to drive. He would occasionally give the omega a glance. He seemed so.. Frightened, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Dipper would of went and scented him as soon as they got to the car, but Will already looked like he might have a breakdown any second. Dipper was cruel, but he wasn’t heartless. He would let Will warm up to him before he mated him. Mating would probably be more pleasurable for the both of them if they both were comfortable with each other and had some consent.

“So.. Um..” Will started. How was he supposed to talk to his new alpha when he didn’t even know him? How was he going to have to act? “You seem.. Very kind.”

Dipper chuckled and pulled up to a large fence with a keypad by it. He rolled down his window and typed on the keypad, and the gate opened. “I’m happy to know you think that.” Dipper drove through the gate and up a long, paved driveway to a large house- wait no, mansion. “Because, you’d have to get used to me either way. Now come on, let’s go in, shall we?” He got out of the car and waited for Will.

Will nodded quickly and got out of the car. Dipper wasn’t what he had expected. He was young, dapper and, well nice. He also seemed to be very aristocratic. Will shut the car door, and Dipper took his hand again.

“I apologize in advance for my sister.” Dipper lead Will to the large front door. “Just come to me if she bothers you even the slightest bit."

“O-Okay?” Dipper lead Will to a large staircase in the middle the middle of the room. They went up it and Dipper lead Will to the left. Will’s gaze flickered around the long hallway they walked down. The ceilings were incredibly high and there were sad looking landscape paintings on the walls; with the occasional portrait of a person.

Will stayed close to Dipper in fear that the large house would swallow him whole. Dipper, who picked up on Will’s anxious scent, turn to Will. “Are you alright?”

“Oh? Oh, yes.. I-I’m okay.” The omega quickly directed his gaze to Dipper with a soft nod.

Dipper just looked fixedly at Will for a bit. Taking in his express along with his scent to see if he was lying. “Fine.” The alpha looked away from the omega and continued to lead him down the hall until he stopped at large, oak doors. “This will be your room.” He removed his hand from Will’s to open the door.

Will’s hand felt cold when Dipper let it go, but he tossed that thought away and peered into his new room. It was so large and elegant compared to any of the past rooms he had ever stayed in. There was a canopy bed with long, white, flowing curtains tied up at the bedposts. A blue pot holding Alstroemerias was placed on a small table under a tall window. There was two other doors in the room, that Will suspected that one may be a bathroom and the other a closet. “Dipper..”

“Is it not to your liking, William? I could fetch someone to change something.” Dipper had prepared the room this morning himself. He thought it looked fine, but if William didn’t like something he would have it changed.

“No, no, everything is wonderful. I’ve just never stayed in a room like this before..” Will couldn’t help smile a bit at Dipper. “Thank you.”

Dipper felt heat rush to his cheeks at Will’s soft and innocent smile. Why was he blushing over something as minuscule as this? “It’s nothing.. You are my omega, I should make sure you’re happy.” Dipper had prepared this room on a whim this morning, he didn’t even know why. He just had the strangest urge to go to the ‘market’ afterwards, and he didn’t regret going one bit. Even if his uncle would scold him for paying such an outrageous price on an omega, he didn’t care.

“Where is.. Where is your room, Dipper?”

“Why do you wish to know?”

“I-I mean.. This is a big house and, I guess I would like to know where I could find you.. And- I am you omega now I guess.” Will spoke the last part quieter than the rest. His cheeks glowed pink as he looked at his feet. God, why did he always get like this in front of alphas? It was worse when he was with Dipper though, maybe because he knew that he belonged to him now.

“Oh, yes. Well, er, my room is right across the hall.”

***

The two soon finished their awkward little chat, and Will was left to wait in his room until dinner was done. When Dipper left, the first thing Will did was fall first onto his bed and sob. It hadn’t really hit him until Dipper left that he would most likely see his brother ever again. He didn’t know how long he cried, but when he lifted his face; Will cringed to see that he had soaked a place on his grey satin comforter with his tears.

Sniffling, Will got up, he needed to wipe his tears away. Since he didn’t know which door was the bathroom, he guessed. And he was wrong. The first door he opened was a sizable, empty closet. Softly shutting the closet door, Will then tried the other one. This time, he was happy to see it was a bathroom. A giant bathroom by Will’s standards in fact.

Will looked around the bathroom a bit before he finally found a box of tissues. He took one from the box, wiped his eyes with it and then blew his nose. He didn’t see a trash bin in the bathroom, so he just stuffed it in his pocket.

The omega sadly shuffled around the room, his own voice softly speaking in his own head: ‘At least Dipper is nice. It Could be worse. Maybe he’ll even grow to like you’. Will shook his head to get rid of the voice, to his satisfaction, it stopped talking and left him in silence.

With nothing else to do, Will plopped down on the bed and bundled himself in the satin comforter like a child would. He laid back and let his eyes close.

Will hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep so quickly when he was being gently nudged awake. Will bolted up when he smelled the scent of alpha. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Dipper. “I-I’m...” He knew Dipper could probably smell his fear and he felt bad. “I’m sorry, I’m still not used to this.” Was all that Will could think of to say.

Dipper’s seemed to look hurt for a moment, but his features suddenly went blank. “I understand, dinners done.”


	2. Scenting Is More Pleasurable Than Imagined

Dipper lead Will down into the dining hall on the first floor. He internally groaned to see that his Uncle Stanford was already present, but he was happy that his twin was yet to arrive. “Dipper, good to see you. You is your friend?” His uncle asked, cocking a brow in suspicion.

“This is my omega, his name is William Cipher.” Dipper said plainly, pulling out a chair for Will and only sitting in his own once Will was seated.

Will shyly waved at Dipper’s uncle. He seemed, analytical and cruel. Will was happy he was sitting beside Dipper and not him. “H-Hello.. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s about time you’ve found yourself a mate Dipper. I was worried that if you didn’t find one soon, I would have to let your sister become the new head of the family.” Stanford looked at Will, examining him closely. “He should be a fine mate for you.”

Dipper just nodded and looked at Will, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

They all sat in silence for a bit, Dipper held Will’s hand under the table in an effort to comfort the omega; to his surprise, it worked.

Soon though, the silence was broken by Dipper’s twin sister, Mabel happily walking in the the room. It looked as though she was going to say something at first, but then her eyes met Will’s and she smirked at her brother. “When did you get a boyfriend, brother? He’s cute.”

Dipper stood up, bringing Will up with him. “Oh would you look at the time, I think Will and I will just eat in my study.” Dipper had a firm grip on Will’s hand, starting to leave the room.

Will whimpered a bit, picking up Dipper’s anger for his sister and his protectiveness. The only one to object Dipper’s and Will’s leaving was Mabel. “Oh, brother, don’t leave! I was only joking!”

“And your jokes always end up going horribly wrong when they concern me, and I don’t want William to have a bad impression of me, just because of you.” Dipper took Will out of the dining hall and back up the stairs to the second floor.

Will didn’t know to be frightened or just touched by what Dipper did. He thought it was reassuring that Dipper was already being protective of him, but he was also scared of how quick to anger he was. Will slowly let his head fall on the alpha’s shoulder as they walked. “Dipper?”

“Yes, William?” Dipper stopped in front of a new door and opened it. They walked in slowly.

“Why did you choose me out of everyone else?” Will’s voice was barely a whisper, but Dipper still managed to hear him.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for Will to sit down on a small loveseat in the corner of the room. One he sat down, Dipper answered: “I honestly don’t know William. I wasn’t even planning on going to any auctions for a mate, but-..”

“But?”

“But this morning, I had the strongest urge to fix up a new room and go to that auction. You just really stood out from the rest for some reason.” Dipper ended his explanation looking at Will to see how he would react.

Will’s pale skin, darkened with a ripe, red blush. It exposed the freckles that dusted his normally pale cheeks. He looked to the floor in embarrassment. “But, I’m so plain and average..”

Dipper moved over to the loveseat and sat down besides Will. His arms had a mind of their own, wrapping around Will and holding him close. His voice was low and gentle in Will’s ear. “I don’t believe that.” One of his hands came up to tangle itself in the omegas pastel, blue locks.

Will shivered. Dipper’s warm breath tickled his neck and made his stomach heat like embers. “H-How though? You’re beautiful..” The words had left Will’s mouth without a second thought. He didn’t realize he said it until Dipper’s face flushed almost as dark as his own.

“You’re too sweet..” Dipper said, slowly leaning down so his face could be level with Will’s neck before scenting him. He started just underneath the omega’s earlobe and didn’t stop until he got to the tip of Will’s collar bone. The sweet taste of Will filled him and made him crave for more. Dipper repeated the process.

At first Will let out a startled gasp, but he started to let out little moans as Dipper continued. Dipper scenting him, fanned the embers in him to a small fire. Whimpering, Will gripped Dipper’s shirt, holding him closer. Dipper growled lowly, making Will shit his eyes tight.

Suddenly, both of them were thrusted from there acts when there came a knock at the door, along with the smell of roast beef and potatoes. “Master Gleeful!” A voice called out, “Your food is ready!”

Dipper growled and gently pushed Will off of him to answer the door. Nearly all of Dipper’s eye was black, except for the small rim of cyan thinly trimming his black pupils and his sclera. The alpha angrily took a tray of food from the man who had brought it up and slammed the door in his face. Will watched Dipper breath heavily as he watched the door to make sure no one would disturb them again.

Will’s hand trailed to his neck where Dipper had scented him, it was still slightly damp. “A-Alpha.. Come back please.” He whimpered softly.

Dipper turned around, his pupils had contracted a bit but not completely. He looked at the small, needy, omega in front of him. The alpha placed the tray of food on his desk before sitting back down on the loveseat, besides Will.

Will’s arms enveloped around the alpha, burying his face into Dipper’s chest, and inhaling his intoxicating scent. “Alpha.. Alpha.” Will softly repeated over and over. His mind was a blur from the ecstasy he had just felt moments ago from some a simple scenting. He was too sensitive..

Dipper’s arms in turn wrapped around Will again, “Aren’t you hungry?” He asked, enjoying how submissive Will was acting.

Will could only slowly nod his head up and down. Dipper chuckled and gingerly shoved the omega off of him. He stood and grabbed a single plate of food of the tray and handed it to Will. Will took the plate and looked at Dipper. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’m not in the mood for food right now.” Will just nodded and started to eat his food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he finished the whole plate.

Dipper offered him his food, but Will shook his head. “No, no, I’m full.” He got up and put the plate back on the tray before going back to the loveseat to nuzzle Dipper.

Dipper smirked softly and kissed the top of Will’s head. “You’re beautiful.”

***

The alpha and omega stayed in that room and cuddled for a few more hours before Dipper noticed that Will was laying asleep on his chest. Smiling softly to himself, Dipper picked up Will bridal style and carried him to his room. Dipper had a bit of trouble opening the door, but he finally managed to get it without dropping the petite bluenette.

The alpha carefully placed the omega down on the bed. It was easy to cover Will up since the blankets were askew. Dipper was just turning around to leave when a weak power stopped him. He turned back around to see Will with a flimsy grip on his shirt sleeve.

“Don’t.. go..” Will mumbled in his sleep.

How could Dipper deny his precious omega something so small? Dipper’s face glowed a faint coral pink as he delicately got in bed with Will. The sleeping omega instantly nuzzled up to the alpha.

Dipper couldn’t help but smile, “Goodnight, William…”


	3. Today Is Going To Be A Long Day

When Will woke up his mind flooded with the memories of last night. He shivered at the the thought of Dipper scenting him and slowly sat up. He picked up a note that was beside him and read it.

 

‘Good morning, William, I hope you slept well.  
By the time you’re up, breakfast should be ready.  
I will most likely be in the dining hall waiting for you.  
Do not worry about bathing or clothing. After breakfast you will bathe  
In my bathroom, then you and I will go out to buy you clothes.’

Will read the note a few times, admiring Dipper’s elegant and loopy cursive. Finally getting up, Will placed Dipper’s note by the potted Alstroemerias. He smiled at the flowers and leaned down to smell the; they had a faint pleasant scent.

Will sighed softly and then started to the door. He couldn’t wait to get a bath and some new clothes. He felt so dirty being unwashed and wearing two-day-old clothes. He walked out of his room and tried to find his way to the dining hall, too bad he couldn’t remember where it was.

“Oh, I was Dipper was here to show me where it was again.” Will muttered to himself. He was probably just walking around in circles, but the house was so large. How could he not get lost? Just when Will was going to decide to sit down on the floor and wait to be found, he heard a voice behind him.

“William? What’re you doing?” It was Dipper’s uncle, Will couldn’t really remember the alpha’s name.

Will turned around and went ridged. “O-Oh.. I was just going to the dining room, but I guess I got a bit lost.”

“You’re more than a bit lost. You’re incredibly lost. I could take you to the dining hall myself since my grandnephew was too incompetent to do it himself.”

“D-Dipper isn’t incompetent..” Will muttered, “But, I would really like it if you took me.”

“Then come along,” Stanford turned around and Will quickly walked behind him. He didn’t want to walk beside him. Will didn’t think he liked Dipper’s uncle..

After only a few seconds Stanford asked: “Is Dipper treating you well? He better be for how much he spent on you.”

“Yes..” Will growled out quietly. Now he knew that he really didn’t like this man. Mostly how he wasn’t speaking nicely of Dipper. “He’s very kind to me. He’s taking me to get clothes today.”  
Stanford looked slightly angered at Will’s growl, but only his eyes showed his anger. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Will looked away from Stanford and smiled softly to see Dipper coming up to him.

“William? What’re you doing with my uncle?”

Before Will could answer, Stanford spoke. “It seems he got lost. Also, Dipper, I would encourage you to teach your omega to not growl at any alpha.” With that, Stanford left them.

“You growled at him?” Dipper asked, looking only slightly amused. “What for?”

“He was speaking rudely of you…” Will said softly, now staying close to Dipper. He was happy that Ford had left.

“Oh? Someone is protective of their alpha, hm?” Dipper teased, his hand wrapping around Will’s hip and holding him close.

Will’s cheeks flushed a soft pink, he nodded softly. “I guess, but it still wasn’t nice of him to say what he said. You’re too nice to deserve things like that.”

Chuckling, Dipper brought Will into the dining hall and placed him in a seat. “The thing is, William, I’m only nice too you.”

***

When both the alpha and omega had finished eating, Dipper lead Will up to his room. Will knew he shouldn’t of been surprised of how extravagant Dipper’s room was; but he was. It was the type room a prince in a fairy tail would have. Surprisingly, the alpha’s bathroom looked much like his own.

“You can get in the tub and I’ll try to find some of my own old clothes that will fit you, okay? Use whatever you like, I think I may have some bath bombs if you would like one of those.”

Will nodded, “Thank you, Dipper.” Dipper left Will in the bathroom and went to look in his closet for some clothes to fit the small omega.

Dipper left the bathroom door open, so Will thought it would be best to keep it that way. The omega turned on the tubs faucet and put his hand under the oncoming water to test its temperature. He fumbled with the knobs a bit until he got nice hot- but no to hot water. Will’s face reddened as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Will’s fingers nervously messed around with the zipper of his jeans before he too, took them off. Lastly he took off his underwear.

The omega looked at the alpha’s bathroom counter. There were many types of products, but he just chose some bubble bath and body wash. Slowly getting into the water so not to burn himself, Will sighed. The hot water felt nice against his skin. He poured some of the sweet smelling bubble bath in the water with him and swished it around with his hand until he had bubbles.

Putting his head back so that his hair could get wet, the bluenette looked up at this ceiling. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad.’ He thought to himself. Will just sat in the tub for a while, his head swimming in thoughts before Dipper walked in.

“I think I have some clothes that will fit you, they will probably be just a bit too large. Though, that won’t matter since we are getting you new clothes today.” Dipper put the clothes on the sinks counter and looked at William; making the omega blush in embarrassment.

“Th-Thanks..” Will tried to hid his body beneath the few bubbles, but it didn’t help much.

Dipper sat down at the edge of the tub, “I advise you to try and stay away from my uncle, William.”

“I’ve been trying to, believe it or not.”

Dipper smiled softly and handed Will a wash cloth. “That’s good, I just don’t want him around you.. He’s only ever believed that omegas are good for the producing of pups. He’s very old fashioned about them too. Do you understand what I mean?”

Will took the cloth and nodded, “I think I do.”

***

After Will was clean and in Dipper’s old clothing (they almost fit perfectly), the pair left. Will sat in the front seat of Dipper’s car and watched the alpha drive.

“I would of preferred to take you to a tailor to get you clothes, but that would’ve took too long. So we are going to the mall, you could even pick some things out for your room or some.. softer items for when you’re in heat.”

With his cheeks burning scarlet from the last part of Dipper’s sentence, Will looked down. “Thank you.. I mostly used my brothers clothes for my old nest.. Would you mind if I used yours?”

“Of course, what type of alpha would I be if I didn’t let you use my things for a nest? I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Er, when is your heat?”

“I-I start in about two weeks..” The omega muttered. The only way he was able to make it through his heats before everything happened was to make a nest on his brother's bed and relieve himself with toys. Many used to think it was weird that he would be so comforted by his brothers scent, but.. They were twins, what more could he say?

“Do you think.. That before my heat I can contact my brother and let him know I’m okay? He’s probably so worried now, but he’d probably go on a killing spree if he still doesn’t know where I am by them.”

The car filled with a silence as Will waited for an answer from Dipper. He desperately hoped that the alpha would agree.

Finally after what felt like years of waiting, he answered. “I suppose.. But you’re still mine, your brother won’t be able to change that.”

“Thank you, Dipper.. I would never think of leaving you..”

For the rest of the drive, it was a bit awkward between the pair. One of them would try to create a new conversation, but it would last shortly and die in minutes.  
It was only when they pulled into the mall parking lot that the thick tension seemed to leave. “And another thing.” Dipper said before leaning over and slowly dragged his tongue down Will’s neck, quickly scenting the omega. His tongue lapped at Will’s neck a few times before he pulled away.

Will let out a surprised moan,but by then it was already over. He felt the alpha’s strong, reassuring scent fill him. His skin prickled at the wonderful sensation. “W-What was that for?”

“Since I haven’t marked you yet, I needed a way to let the people in there know that you belong to me.” Dipper glanced at the now slightly heated omega before him and smirked. He loved the taste of Will, so soft and light.

Will nodded, his mind was hazy, but he got out of the car along with Dipper. Dipper wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and they walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the skiping around! Don't worry, the next chapter will more things! *Cough cough* Will's heat *Cough*


	4. Those Three Wonderful Words

Will blushed when Dipper would pull him closer whenever they walked past an alpha. The first store they went into was fairly large, it seemed to have all types of clothing.

“Are you going to look at the clothes, or do you want me to lead you?” Dipper asked, looking down at Will.

“O-Oh? So.. Does that mean you’re going to let me pick some of them out then?”

“William, of course I’d let you pick them out. Now come on, lead the way.”

Will looked around, he had never been to this mall before. So for the most part he just walked around aimlessly until he found the women's section. He hoped Dipper wouldn’t ask why they came to this section. And he didn’t. Will was relieved.

“Could you let go of me so I could maybe get a better look?” Will asked softly.

“Fine.” Dipper nodded and reluctantly let go.

Smiling softly, Will took Dipper’s hand in his and walked down the first isle. When he would find something he would like he would always ask Dipper: “Do you think this would nice on me?”

And Dipper would always answer: “Of course, anything would beautiful on you, William.”

Dipper did have to push Will to buy more than just five outfits. They had gone to about three clothing stores before he had decided enough clothes for Will. Mostly because he and Will’s arms were filled with large plastic bags of clothing.

“Do you still want to get anything for your nest?” Dipper asked, staying close to Will since he couldn’t really hold his hand with their arms full.

“Oh, n-no, no.” Will shook his head. “You just bought me all of these clothes, and I think I can manage by using some of your clothes and maybe your comforter.. If that’s okay.”

“Yes, that’s fine with me. Also, don’t worry about pregnancy, I’ll get plenty of contraceptives by then. I am certainly not ready for pups. They’re a chore to take care of.”

Will sighed in relief. “Neither am I.. But I guess I wouldn’t mind maybe having one someday.”

***

Just as Dipper had agreed, Will got to contact his brother before his heat. But since Dipper kept pushing away of the idea of Will calling Bill; Will didn’t end up calling Bill the day before his preheat. Bill was pretty furious and demanded he see his brother after he was mated, Dipper said said that he would think about it.

But when Will’s preheat finally came, Will was glad that he had prepared his nest beforehand. He was also happy that Dipper let him have his nest in his study. The preheat and heat was so much easier with Dipper.

Dipper would never leave his study. He would only request that the servants bring up anything he or Will needed. He had somehow managed to restrict himself throughout Will’s preheat, but he drew the line when Will really started his heat. Though, Will didn’t care, he just wanted his alpha.

Will was swaddled in Dipper’s comforter, surrounded by his clothes when the alpha picked up on the omega’s sudden, more potent and strong scent. “D-Dipper..” Will whined, looking at the alpha. “Don’t look at me like that.. C’mere. Please, I want you.”

The alpha didn’t need to be asked twice. In a second, he was on top of the omega, kissing him passionately. Dipper growled lowly at the omegas needy whimpers and whines. He pulled away from their kiss. His clothes felt so restricting, he had to stop himself from ripping them off completely. “Strip.” The alpha commanded in a husky tone.

Will did as he was told, quickly removing his clothes and throwing them to the floor. His lips tingled from the alpha’s rough, but amazing kiss. “You’re t-teasing me. Why do you undress so slow?” He growled, just wanting the alpha inside of him.

“And you're teasing me with your fucking wonderful scent.” Dipper snapped, he was finally nude now. He not so gently thrusted into the omega beneath him. Thank god that omegas self lubricated during their heats, or else Will would’ve been torn by Dipper’s large member.

Will moaned out the alpha’s name, “Mason!” His arms wrapped around his mates back; and his nails leaving long red streaks down Dipper’s fair skin.

Dipper howled out in pleasure. His hips rolling like waves in a fierce storm into the omega. He wanted to mark Will. Knot him. Make him his own.

Will was hardly able to form a sentence past his gasps for breath and his moans. But somehow, he was able to stutter out: “A..A-Alpha! Please ahh! Kn-knot me!” The omega’s mind was fogged with pleasure and the still ever burning desire to be bred. To be knotted.

“Getting awful bossy, aren’t we?” Dipper moaned into his omega’s ear, but he obliged him and Will both by thrusting forcefully in Will. His large knot now submerged in the omega’s asshole.

Crying out in both pain and pleasure, Will felt himself release. His hot sticky semen getting over both his and Dipper’s chests.

Not long after Will came, Dipper did as well. His hot load poured inside if the omega, making them both moan loudly.

With both mates having climaxed, the only sound left was the their panting. Neither of them had the strong urge to mate anymore. Dipper finally looked down at Will, who was trying to snuggle him. He smiled softly at the omega, he even noticed that Will was purring quietly.

“My alpha..” The omega mumbled.

“My omega..” The alpha said quietly. He was thankful that they had mated in the position they had, they would be stuck like this until his knot went down. Dipper held Will the best he could, kissing his face gently a few times.

They stayed quiet in their sheer comfort of being close together, until Dipper spoke up. “William?”

“Hm?” Will mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Dipper. “Yes?”

“May I mark you?” The alpha asked, kissing Will’s forehead.

If Will’s cheeks could redden anymore, they would’ve. He nodded slowly with a sheepish smile. “Y-Yes.”

Dipper smiled gently down at the omega, revealing his fangs. They were still enlarged from the pair's recent mating. “I love you.” He said quietly before sinking his canines into the omega’s pale neck.

Will whimpered at the slight pain, but he couldn’t help his smile widening. That was the first time Dipper had ever said that he loved him. The three words echoed in his mind as Dipper pulled away and lapped at the blood in his neck. “I love you too.”

Dipper finally nuzzled the omega some before turning his head to the side so that Will could mark him. Sighing softly in content, Will leaned up the best he could and sunk his small fangs into Dipper’s neck. He pulled away after he tasted the coppery taste of blood. He lapped at the two small wounds on Dipper’s neck. Smiling at how his bite darkened he nuzzled Dipper. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been getting more views than I thought it would! Thank you all for reading this! It makes me happy that you guys like my work. <3


	5. Maybe We're Just Fit For Each Other

After Will had finished his heat, Dipper reluctantly let him see his brother. Will was happy but also nervous, it had been almost a month since he had seen his brother.

“Please.. Please try not to fight.” Will said, straightening Dipper’s bolo tie.

Sighing and letting Will do what he was doing Dipper said. “I’ll try my best, William, but you know that won’t be easy.” He wrapped his arms around the omega and kissed his head. “Don’t worry so much.”

Will didn’t protest, he only nuzzled up to his alpha. “I’m sorry.”

***

When Bill arrived, the first thing Will did was hug him tightly. “Oh Bill! Bill, I’m so happy you came.”

“I missed you too, Blue.” Bill pulled his brother close to his body when he saw Dipper nearing. “And you must be the jerk off alpha that bought my brother. At least you treat him well.”

Will gently moved away from his brother and went to Dipper. “Y-Yes, Bill, Dipper treats me very well. Don’t you, Dipper?” The tenseness and anger between the two alphas made him whimper softly.

“Yes, what self respecting alpha would not treat their mate well?”

Bill and Dipper somehow did not fight the entire day. They may have growled at each other a bit, but that was all. Will was so happy that he got to see his brother again. He knew that if Dipper wasn’t his alpha, he would've never saw Bill again.

***

When Bill left, Will was wiped the tears forming in his eyes and Dipper stopped smiling his fake smile. The alpha kissed Will’s cheek.. “Are you happy that you got to see him?”

“Yes.. Yes I am, thank you, Dipper for letting me see my brother again.” 

Dipper smiled softly and kissed Will’s cheek, leading him upstairs. “It’s nothing, I enjoy you being happy, William.”

Will laughed softly and held Dipper’s hand. They made their way into Dipper’s room and sat down on the bed. “You’re too nice to me.”

“I don’t think I’m nice enough.” Dipper pressed his lips against the omega’s in a gentle kiss. While they kissed, he pulled Will’s body close to his own, not in a sexual way, but purely in a loving manner.

Will happily kissed back. When he did pull away from the kiss, he smiled at Dipper and nuzzled his face into his neck. “My alpha.”

“My omega.” Dipper replied, wrapping his arms about Will, and kissing his head. “I love you so much, William. Sometimes, I feel like you don’t understand how much I care for you.”

Will’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, he was happy that Dipper couldn’t see his face. “I-I know.. It’s just, I just don’t understand how a person like you could love me.”

“William, I don’t understand how someone like you.. So.. So beautiful at heart could love me.”

“Maybe we’re just.. Fit for each other.”

“I suppose we are.” Dipper dragged his fingers through Will’s pastel locks, sighing in content.

Letting out a quiet purr, Will nuzzled into Dipper’s touch. “Alpha?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I just didn't know how to continue the story. I hope you guys like this ending!

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this AU, but I've never done anything with it besides roleplays. I thought I would try my hand at it!


End file.
